terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:652Graystripe/Day 3...
So, it's almost time for the Underground Up Update to be released, courtesy of moi. We've had a multitude of earthy enemies coming up from below, and a strange absence of enemies... what could these lead to? I'll tell you what: the third event. It's a deadly hullabaloo of all the nastiest things from underground - Jungle, Corruption, Underworld, and many other places. Get ready to get razed by lots of deadly things, including but not limited to: *Hornet Trapper: A longtime resident of the Jungle, this one could be compared to the old, crotchety neighbor. It eats Hornets, swallowing them in one gulp! Beware, however, as he is very big and strong, and will release 66% of all the hornets he has eaten once killed. It's a bad thing. *Cave Snake: Hissing and slithering through the caves below, it will come up on the surface for only one thing: fresh meat! You should learn to fear this creature's venomous spit. Really disgusting, if you ask me, but what the heck? It's Terraria! *Screamer: In the flock of enemies that converge on you during the third day, the Screamer is probably the deadliest - indirectly. If it is left unchecked, it will let loose a horrendous scream, boosting the spawn rates - permanently - by 33% for the rest of the event! Kill it, please. Thankfully, it's rare and very weak. *Demolitions Skeleton: You can't have underground without skeletons, and this one here is not friendly in the least. Following the Clown AI with a few "modifications," this nasty fellow will run up to you, toss bombs like Gray in an argument, and then explode violently if you kill him with a critical hit. *There's even a new boss, the Necrolyzer! This fellow, behaving like a huge Necromancer in most aspects, will summon up his minions: Restless Undead. He also has a unique attack pattern, involving screaming, burning, balls of energy and a new weapon that shoots said balls of energy. Enjoy. Some of the loot from the first day has been unveiled! *Claymation Staff: A huge upgrade to the Dirt Rod that can actually toss dirt and damage you with it. It's a fun thing to play with. This also includes a clue to the boss. *Stone Mace: Probably my favorite, this little thing can strike - left-click - for strong damage, or be thrown - right-click - for more and a chance to cause bleeding. However, it takes some time to retrieve. If not retrieved, it will regenerate in thirty seconds. *Obsidian Mace: This weapon, from the Day 3 event, is probably my absolute favorite, even more so than the Stone Mace, which was my favorite two minutes ago. It's a HUGE, FLAMING MACE that YOU CAN HIT THINGS WITH for a GUARANTEED STUN AND BLEED EFFECT. AS WELL AS FIRE. You must have no emotion to not be quivering with excitement at those words. Here, re-read them. It's a HUGE, FLAMING MACE that YOU CAN HIT THINGS WITH for a GUARANTEED STUN AND BLEED EFFECT. AS WELL AS FIRE. Good enough? Be excited. Well, it's coming out later today! Are you hyped up? (You say: "YES!") I can't hear you! (You say: "YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!") Louder! (You say: "I AMMMM EXCITEDDDDD!" and then throw tomatoes at Gray) Category:Blog posts